someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sifenchar/Novel
I just had a burst of inspiration. I don't know how it happened, but what I am thinking needs to be made. Here's the idea. (more race ideas will be added soon! And remember, this might be a novel, and I need some ideas! Feel free to share!) The year is 4075. Humanity has drained the world of it's natural resources, and there is no space left for life. The Faster Than Light Program (FTL) was the only thing that could save them. It worked. Humanity has migrated from it's solar system, and by the power of bending electromagnetic fields via powerful beacons, Nearly the entire universe has become connected. But what lay out of humanity's reach was a vast network of life. There were about 8 distinct species. First was the Locust. The species of bug-like creatures the size of humans that started out as micro-organisms, adapting to a harsh Gas Giant, 4 times the size of Earth. As they evolved over billions of years, their race became one of the most hardened and resistant races in the universe. Making use of sharp pincers and unparalleled agility, they are the fiercest fighters known to exist. Once the Faster Than Light program had reached them in after odd geological structures were found on the surface, seemingly 'man'-made. The Locust had taken over the ships sent to investigate, and used the technology to make their own fleet of starships, and became the universe's first space pirates. They attacked by boarding other ships by tricking the more feeble into allowing them on, and then ransacking the ship. But thankfully, there are races in the universe that are not as unpleasant. The Engi. Built by beings of unknown origin, the Engi are half organic, half machine. What they lack in strength, they make up for in smarts. Said to have served their masters as loyal servants until they died. Due to the vast area of hostile and foriegn space, their masters often died aboard ships, that the Engi had taken for themselves. They were able to make use of their comrades by breaking down the metal parts and turning them into droids. These droids, without any need of oxygen, are often sent in for maintinence when there are holes in the ship, or problems with their oxygen replicators. In the later years, droids were manufactured regularly, and served many purposes. Traditional repair droids, anti-personell droids, Out-Of-Ship Combat droids, and ship defense droids. But in a failed attempt replicate the Engi's sense of awareness into a drone without having to use organic matter, a deadly, hostile race was born. The Lanius. A name that chills even the most hardened veterans. In 4582, a scientist named James Maxton attempted to create a droid, with the personality and self awareness of an Engi. This experiment was successful, until the line of anti-personell droids were made. An error in coding caused them to band together, and took over the station. When backup had arrived, the droids overpowered them. Everyone had thought that once they had run out of energy, they would die off. A quarentine was set up around the area, and all nearby FTL beacons were shut down to the public. 3 months later, the quarentine was uplifted, only to find out that the scrap and energy from the backup shits and their facility was being used to power themselves and reproduce. The Lanius took over the surrounding area, and dove off into the far reaches of space, raiding unsuspecting ships for their parts. Centuries passed since then, and most people declared them gone, but there are still reports of ships with their crew incapacitated, and fuel depleted. From what research and expeditions can gather, the Lanius do not need oxygen, and they often attack with devices that latch onto oxygen producers, and invert the charge, causing the machine to fail. They are also very well protected against raids, as their oxygenless ships and blast doors allow enemy crew to suffocate themselves without the Lanius lifting a finger. The Slugs. Generations of living as micro-organisms in the pollutant-filled industrial nebulas have given this race it's craftiness, depravity, and horror. Often pirates, they use a rare and unique mind control ability to manipulate the dopamine flow in one's mind, and allow surges of dopamine to flow when the subject thinks of ideas that the slug wants, easily allowing them to make bogus trades and sometimes outright thievery without a single shot fired. When faced against a more mentally prepared unit, the slug can manipulate others. They are excellent with words, and their effectiveness with it is almost on par with mind control. But if worse comes to worse, their ship combat skills are some of the best. Using their mind control powers, they are able to detect patterns within the captains brain, and are able to easily avoid being fired at, while knowing when and were to shoot at them. The Slugs, however, are not unified, and being born in toxic nebulas makes the slugs largely independant, and there has yet to be a known form of communication or government for them. The Rock. Mineral rich rocks bound together by organelles embedded throughout their bodies. The Rock aren't the most intelligent scientifically speaking. Their hard bodies allow them to be aces at combat, but they were never able to work easily with technology. Because of this, the Rock have very little information about how they came to be. In the year 3529, a public speaker named Vrachos shed light on a reason of how they came to be. He said that he had tablets that inscribed words of unknown origin. One part, however, was in their language. It was "I have created you." Despite some skepticism, the Rock were relived to have any explanation at all for their existance. However, Vrachos was crafty. He had lied about the religion, but did not want to seek power. Instead, he wanted to bring peace to a race of unknowing. The religious leader made no flaws in his speeches, and there were next to no continuity or logical errors. On his deathbed, Vrachos confessed to his lies, but that near the end of his life, he had seen a vision, and it stated that he had seen the creator, and that he was real. They never knew if this was a lie, or truth. But because the rock were often looked down on as the dumb strong types, the Rock often turned to religion for consultance. They were united by this religion, and to this day, the Rock are governed by a theocracy. Other than that, the rock are adverse fighters, and are resistant to fire. The Zoltan. Allies of the Engi, the Zoltan are beings that are said to be made out of tangible light and energy. This is false, as the Zoltan are simply bioluminescent, with a layer of translucent skin to cover it. They do, however, have large quantities of electric energy in their bodies. The Zoltan have used this power for centuries to innovate the universe. They invented the first ever shields for warships, and to this day are known for their incredible handiwork. They have developed Trojan Bombs - Timed explosive devices sent on a ship via a teleporter. Since the idea was tested, they've turned it into an attachable ship weapon, and are also responsible for laser warfare. By using energy from their homelands core, which they claim to be made out of, they were able to concentrate the energy into beams, projectiles, and shields. However, the Zoltan fall short with their prejudice. They often despise other races, claiming that they are inferior to their vast array of knowledge and technology. They trust only the Engi. During a brief period of time in 4520, there was a movement to scrap all remaining Engi. Led by a manipulative Slug leader, Antera, he was able to convince others that Engi were enemies. Since he discovered that the half-mechanical Engi were immune to mind control, and could be a threat to the Slugs, he used mind control and public speaking tactics to go through with this movement. It would be 62 years later when a mechanical threat worthy of worrying over had risen to the slugs. The Zoltan had started a campaign that originated from an idea to enslave the Engi. This instead ended with the Zoltan harboring Engi who were to be scrapped, and have developed a long bond with them since. Because of their racial discrimination, the Zoltan have kept some inventions to themselves. A whole century after the universal manufacturing of shields, an uncredited Zoltan scientist made a model that, with a Zoltan crew operating it, would be four times as powerful as a normal shield. This invention, however, was never given out to the public, and only their military ships are allowed to use it. Another device often seen on high military ranking ships are funnel shaped cannons of unknown origin... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Posts Category:Book